The Light Will Always Cause Shadows
by Phobaphobia
Summary: In this anthropomorphic pony world, Princess Celestia and Luna have died, and the cause is unknown. In fact, their whereabouts are unknown. The citizens of Equestria have just accepted the possibility they are dead. Luckily, a newly discovered sister has been found. Never heard of before, Phantom Trance becomes the new leader immediately, and everything seems fine. Until some thing


**The Light Will Always Cause Shadows**

**Plot:** In this anthropomorphic pony world, Princess Celestia and Luna have died, and the cause is unknown. In fact, their whereabouts are unknown. The citizens of Equestria have just accepted the possibility they are dead. Luckily, a newly discovered sister has been found. Never heard of before, Phantom Trance becomes the new leader immediately, and everything seems fine. Until some things start to go wrong…

**Chapter 1:**

She was having a hard time sleeping that night. The stars above called her out, wanting her to use their power for just about anything she desired. And Phantom desired a lot. Her hands slipped down, and she let them dangle over her balcony rail as she looked down to the ground 10 stories below. A light breeze kicked up the floor length dress she wore, its soft black fabric blowing gently through the air. She heard the double doors behind her swing open. She looked behind her just in time to see the intricate designs connect as the closed softly.

A whisper left her lips. "Nightmare Spector."

"Phantom Trance. I have the tea you requested, as well as news you have just received," Nightmare Spector said. He set down the tray he was holding on the table set to the side. He was her butler, but no ordinary one. He had a dark secret, just as she did, and they shared it, keeping it locked in the shadows of their souls.

Phantom swept an unruly strand of her straight, black hair to the side, letting it fall down her back in a waterfall the color of an endless void. "Whenever you bring me news in the middle of the night, it is never good," she sighed.

Nightmare approached her, coming to stand at her side. "Ponyville has had recent troubles involving the occult lately. As you have asked, I have identified their new leader." He pulled a small envelope from under his arm and handed it to Phantom.

She took the package tentatively, opening it with a curious stare. "Let's see. A Twilight Sparkle, one of Celestia's gifted ones. Leader of the infamous Kill the False Prophet. Currently is referred to by her followers as Mistress, Unknown, and Twilight Murder. Used to be Celestia's petty little philly, incredibly brilliant, was involved in the study of friendship." She let her finger slide down the page, examining the attached photos. "Ooh. Now there's something. She had her Specialty Symbol changed. From a series of sparkles, to the anarchy symbol."

She fingered the edge of the papers, remembering her first encounter with Twilight. It was at the funeral for the past princesses. Twilight wore a flowing black dress with purple highlights, her crown atop her head. She recalled she had been appointed a princess right before the deaths of the most beloved royalty. Phantom had been hoping to use that fact to draw attention away from herself, but while the populace had been getting their gears of thought turning, Twilight revolted. She promised to take down Phantom, believing she had rid Equestria of its former rulers.

"Phantom Trance, the sun will need to rise soon. Shall I escort you to the ceremony balcony?" Nightmare Spector asked, pulling her out of her trance.

Phantom chuckled under her breath. "Yes. This day needs to start soon. There is much to do, and always so little time."

-Atop the Rise and Set Tower-

Phantom gazed around her, the whole empire in her sight. She lifted her arms to the sky, drawing in the energy from the spirits of the skies. Wind began to flow around her, the magical current blowing everything around her around and around in a mini tornado. She brought her arms down, focusing and pointed them to the faraway moon, pushing it down under the horizon, the looked east, using the strength she had been given to pull the sun up into the blackness. The sun would now cross the sky itself, until it was time to push it down, and rise the moon.

When finished, she left the balcony behind, and descending down the spiraling stairs until she stood outside the grand castle. She gazed up at the cracking walls. Phantom ran her fingers through her mane. When the previous princesses had disappeared, Phantom had let the castle deteriorate. Let it fall apart and break until it looked more haunted than the cheery symbol of happiness it used to be. She smirked and let out a dark, deep chuckle, then turned around and headed for the chariot that awaited her.

Nightmare helped her into the Victorian style chariot, then climbed in after her, after alerting the chauffeur that they were headed for Ponyville.

Phantom had much work to do…

**Author's Note: **So I would appreciate feedback. I'm trying to get some concept art up somewhere, but basically the characters are mostly human, with tails, eyes a little bigger than normal, and their manes[hair is naturally odd colors. Like a Pinkie Pie character would have naturally pink hair. "Specialty Symbols" are basically cutie marks, but at age 18, you are given an aptitude test type thing and get to choose from the options you are given from that. Each one is unique, even if just the color is different, but they always represent whatever job they have chosen. So just tell me what you think! Buh-bye!


End file.
